


Terror of The Deep

by italics_of_uncertainty



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bathing/Washing, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mermaids, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italics_of_uncertainty/pseuds/italics_of_uncertainty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a solo diving expedition, the Second Doctor encounters a dangerous squid-like mermaid. When he returns to the TARDIS, Zoe and Jaime find interesting ways to soothe his pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror of The Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Dinocrates](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dinocrates/pseuds/dinocrates), who is almost totally to blame for this story, as she suggested I include the quote from "I'm On A Boat"!

The Doctor blinked, coming slowly to his senses. His diving expedition off the coast of the lonely island on the ocean planet Pontos Euxenios had not gone entirely to plan, and he now found himself floating in a bed of seaweed, dazed and in sorry shape. His head hurt fiercely, and his forearms were a mess, scraped raw and still bleeding. The light had gone, and though he knew the water at this depth was exceedingly cold, he felt pleasantly numb. 

He held his hand out as a school of fish darted past, flashing silver in the half light, and several of them paused to nibble at his fingers, but finding him unappetizing, continued on.

He had been diving at the edge of his tolerance, swimming along the variable shelf just at the precipice of the bathyal sea, and there had encountered a predator out of her depth. The nearest trench was over a hundred meters away, and as he had assumed that the more dangerous creatures would keep to their abyss, he had been caught off guard. Remembering that this particular creature had a bolthole not far from here, he was suddenly anxious to be away before she changed her mind about letting him go.

He kicked free from his swaddling of broad, muculent leaves, and swam along the seabed, kicking up sediment and sending small creatures skittering. Though he trembled from exhaustion, he swam freely, wearing, as he was, little more than a pair of fins. He was breathing with the aid of a somewhat uncomfortable, but effective, device lodged in his throat, and a set of diving contacts kept his vision clear even in the salty water. 

The coral on this planet was like no other, and Zoe had been tremendously curious to have a piece. Terrified of deep water, she had adamantly refused to accompany him despite his assurance it was safe, and now he was glad of it. The foliage grew thicker as he approached the reef, and he swam more slowly, threading through it like some great marigenous beast. He tore a sprig free from its integument of weeds, and kicked for the surface.

Desperately weak, he pulled himself into the TARDIS and crawled through the console room.

\+ + +

Jamie found him there sometime later, face down in a puddle of saltwater, still clutching that piece of coral. Shaking him frantically and receiving no response, he called to Zoe that the Doctor was dead. 

As Jamie wept, Zoe decided it was not time to bury their friend just yet, and assured him that the Doctor was not dead, just very, very cold. She fetched towels and dried him off, fished the breathing device from his throat, and pried the coral from his hand. Sternly, she demanded Jamie stop sniveling, and ordered him to help her carry the Doctor to bed.

Still horrified, and not entirely believing her, Jamie nonetheless obeyed. When she stripped down to bare skin and pressed close to the Doctor, he shuddered, but he followed her example, doffing his clothes and settling into bed. He feared her wrath far more than he cared to admit.

\+ + +

When the Doctor woke in the morning, aching and disoriented, he found Zoe curled around his arm, and Jamie sleeping beside him, quietly snoring. He shifted, trying to slip out of bed unnoticed, but Zoe was a light sleeper, and woke when he stirred. Seeing him, bright eyed and now considerably recovered, she squealed with delight. Taking his face in her hands she kissed both his cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose, and then lingering a moment, pressed her lips to his and kissed him sweetly.

Jamie rubbed his eyes and blinked sleepily, but when he saw the Doctor was awake he threw his arms about him and held him tightly.

“What in the name of...?”

“Oh Doctor, dunnae you remember? You washed up in the console room! I thought you were dead!”

Slowly, the Doctor remembered, and a broad smile broke across his face, “Then... That means you saved my life! Oh!” he cried, holding them close. 

Feeling very loved indeed, but also quite filthy, the Doctor decided it was time for a shower. He stretched gingerly, taking stock of himself. Facing death, he had not noticed just how strong those tentacles had been, but it seemed the creature had gripped him hard enough to cause a shockingly dark bruise that spiraled the full length of his leg. That was proof enough she had intended to eat him, and had only changed her mind when she noticed he was not a plump, pale eel after all. He stood and put his full weight on his leg. Though his knee felt as if it might never forgive him, he was rather pleased that nothing seemed to be broken; he had come up mostly unscathed.

Seeing the state he was in, Jamie threatened to carry him. The Doctor dismissed his concerns, but still gladly leant on his arm as they made their way to the bath. Standing was painful, so a shower was out of the question, and as he had no great desire to bathe, he stretched out on the bench in the steam room. Jamie kept quiet company while Zoe fetched a bowl of hot water and a cloth.

“Oh, it isn't necessary,” he sighed, not really wishing to dissuade her.

Zoe said nothing, just wrung out the cloth and gently washed his face. He settled comfortably with his head in Jamie's lap, letting Zoe shift him as she pleased. Between the steam, the hot water, and Zoe's slow, deliberate caress, he found himself quite in heaven. His enjoyment was evident, and he moaned when Zoe gripped his erection with her cloth, whimpering as she moved on to less sensitive flesh. 

When Zoe had finished with him, she bathed in the same fashion. Watching her, he noticed, and not for the first time, just how lovely she was. She preened and lathered, not at all mindful of her audience, sighing and making the most lovely sounds as she washed her hair. 

It seemed Jamie held much the same opinion of Zoe, and he shifted uncomfortably, trying in vain to hide his excitement. The Doctor moved so as to free Jamie's erection, and settled again, enjoying the feel of silky flesh against his cheek. Jamie tensed for just a moment, obviously considering a hasty exit, but then just as suddenly he seemed at ease, and combed his fingers through the Doctor's hair. 

“Tell us wha' happened, Doctor?” he asked, his thoughts far away.

“Oh, it was a singular thing, you wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

“Try us,” said Zoe, daring him.

“I fucked a mermaid.”

Jamie stared down at him in stark disbelief. 

Zoe made a sound like she was about to choke, and then fell back, laughing, “The steam's gone to your head, Doctor. Let's get you to bed.”

Zoe fetched the Doctor's dressing gown, and sent Jamie to change the sheets. When he returned, having thrown on a rumpled nightshirt, he announced he had also made breakfast. Jamie's version of breakfast consisted of a plate of sliced oranges, burnt toast and weak tea, but it was a charming effort. The Doctor propped up a couple of pillows, and settled in, nibbling an orange. 

Zoe emerged from the bath a few minutes later, wearing the Doctor's tatty bathrobe. It was several sizes too big, and he chuckled. The novelty of his young companion wearing nothing, save his robe, did not escape him. She poured herself a cup of tea and sipped it deliberately, glaring all the while.

“What really happened?” Jamie asked, perching on the side of the bed, all curiosity and eagerness.

“Believe me when I say...”

“Nah, you cannae,” Jamie said, shaking his head in disbelief, “Can you?”

“Oh one can indeed, and a singular experience it is, too. Though, I'm fairly sure she didn't intend to make a mate of me from the start. When one speaks of man eaters, one does not actually expect to be on the menu...”

Zoe had decided to forgive him, and she stretched out at the foot of the bed. Caressing the bruise spiraling the length of his leg, she asked, “Is that how you ended up with this, then?”

_Feeling something soft wrap around his ankle, and taking it for another piece of seaweed, he tried to shake it loose, only to find himself more entangled than before. He was just turning to see what had ensnared him when the thing suddenly constricted, gripping the full length of his leg._

“It is. She waylaid me as I swam through a seaweed bed, on my way to collect that coral for you. I believe she mistook me for an eel. They do grow quite large here... Oh, Zoe, the coral, did I bring it back?”

Zoe nodded. 

“Ah, good. Yes, she had hold of me before I was even aware, and as you see, she had a most powerful grip.”

“How'd she get hold of you, Doctor? Mermaids are... Well, they're mermaids.”

 _He caught a glimpse of what had caught him when it cleared the seaweed, and now that it was in clear water it moved with alarming speed, dragging him along helpless behind it._

The Doctor laughed, “Not quite as you would imagine, Jamie. Pleasing above, slender and graceful, with long, webbed hands.” He mimed her shape, “As to the rest, she was most like a squid. A tremendous, powerful cephalopod.”

The color drained from Jamie's face, but Zoe moved closer, intrigued.

“Her skin was smooth and mottled, and she could change her coloration in the blink of an eye. It's no wonder I failed to notice her, she blended in perfectly with her surroundings. I was just swimming along blithely unaware, and then suddenly I was being dragged through the seaweed. Once I saw her, the sheer size of her, I'd say she was near six meters from tip to tentacle, I knew I was surely done for. I was in a right panic.” 

_It darted into a narrow cave and he threw his arms up to keep from being dashed against the edge. It slowed as it tasted his blood through the water. Able to see little more than shadows in the darkness beyond, he nonetheless knew this was the grotto of a carnivore; rotting, half-eaten remains of prey littered the ground._

“When she pulled me into her grotto, I barked my arms something fierce on the ledge,” he mimed throwing his arms up to protect his face, “and I believe perhaps that is what saved me. Humanoids taste foul.”

_He was unarmed and terrified. He couldn't see the creature, but he could feel it move, and it moved now with a seemingly different intent. A tentacle snaked out to wrap about his waist, and as it pulled him close he grasped for anything that might make a weapon, a large stone or a clean bit of bone, anything with a sharp edge. Finding nothing, he braced himself and hoped it was the sort of creature that would take his head off cleanly rather than savor the freshness of a live meal as spider with a fly._

“Though we are edible... Thankfully, she was more curious than hungry, and she studied me intensely, turning me about this way and that, like a child does a new toy. I believe she was surprised that I was such a harmless, defenseless thing, no sharp teeth, no claws.”

“Oh really Doctor, you can't expect us to believe that giant squid are intelligent?” Zoe was incredulous.

“Not in such terms, no. I suspect she was simply fascinated by how very similar, and also completely different we were. I am sure she saw me as an imperfect copy of herself. Certainly, she no longer seemed to think me suitable for eating.”

 _As she studied him, he observed her. Her face was flat and broad, entirely foreign but not unpleasant. Gills lined the sides of her neck. She reached out to run her long, webbed hand along his side. It tickled, and he laughed, air bubbling in streams from his mouth and nose. She touched his lips._

“Once I realized she was going to let me live, it gave me a bit of bravery, and I caressed her. It was curiosity on my part, but whatever I did, she heartily enjoyed it, and she kissed me quite gently then. It's hard to put into words, but she tasted like lightning, like shale... Like a dark night at the seashore.” 

Zoe had slowly crept up to lay beside the Doctor, leaving her robe at the foot of the bed. She kissed him so languorously, so deeply, it took his breath away. He moaned as she bit and sucked at his lip. 

_Tentatively at first, the mermaid caressed him with her feeler tentacles, and he relaxed, floating in her grip as she explored his shape. Fleeting and teasing as it was, the touch was erotic, and when she wrapped the broad, flat tip of her tentacle around his erection, he arched against her shamelessly._

“It was... Her touch was so light, it was almost like she wasn't even touching me at all.” His words caught in his throat as Zoe untied his sash and pushed his dressing gown aside, teasingly trailing her fingertips across his hip.

“Tell us, Doctor,” she whispered, taking hold of his erection. 

“I wanted her more than anything in the universe. I had little choice, the fiend could have torn me apart, but all I could think of was how badly I ached for her.”

 _Stroking him, she slowly drew him into her, folds parting as he penetrated her. Feeling something sharp brush against his hip, he had a moment of sheer horror as he looked down to see he was hilt-deep in a beast whose genitalia were surrounded by a protective beak._

Jamie moaned softly, stroking himself. The Doctor took hold of his collar and pulled him near to whisper, “It was incomparable. So horribly fierce, and yet how sweetly she yielded to me. The water was biting cold, but she felt deliciously warm. It was nothing like anything I've ever experienced, layer upon layer of quivering membrane undulating in perfect rhythm, caressing me.”

 _Reeling with the sensation, gasping, choking on little rivulets of saltwater that leaked down his throat, suddenly he found himself caught in a paroxysm of the most exquisite orgasm he had ever experienced._

“I was gasping for air, and half drowning, but I was so enraptured by the feel of her that I hardly noticed. I so desperately wanted... more. Her tentacles were so dexterous and, oh...” he writhed as Jamie pressed one slick finger inside him, and then another. 

He arched against Jamie's hand, aching, “Oh, yes.”

It was marvelous, the way Jamie teased and stroked him. Feeling Jamie's erection pressed against his thigh, he shifted, spreading his legs invitingly. Jamie withdrew his fingers. The Doctor whined, but his yearning was short lived, and he quivered with anticipation as Jamie pushed his legs further apart.

As Jamie slowly penetrated him, Zoe leant close, whispering, “Is this what you wanted?”

He only whimpered.

 _Dazed and limp in her grasp, he cracked his head against the ledge as she dragged him from the cave. Almost absently, she trailed him along behind her, leaving him wafting hidden in the seaweed where she had found him, swimming away without so much as a backwards glance._

“It's the danger, isn't it? It's the pain,” Zoe whispered, wrapping her leg around his and leaning hard against that bruise. Taking him by the neck, she pressed just hard enough that his breath grew ragged.

“It's the fear. It was ecstasy, thinking you might die...” 

This was a Zoe he'd had no inkling of, and she almost frightened him; her gaze was clouded with lust. Almost nonchalantly, she tightened her grip, and he felt her wetness as she rubbed herself against his leg. He arched against Jamie and pressed hard against him, willing him to take him harder, still wanting more, always wanting more, even as Zoe slowly strangled him. 

“What if she had torn you limb from limb?” she purred, “Taken hold of you and just pulled, slowly, so slowly, your muscles stretched to breaking, the snap of a tendon, that horrible crack of bone, and all the while fucking you so exquisitely.” 

She pounced on him then, holding him down, pressing hard on his throat, and kissed him with deliberate, wicked tenderness. A tremendous hunger washed over him, a strange mix of lust and mortal dread, and he spilled against her, shuddering and struggling for breath. Jamie was already at breaking point, and he lost himself completely, coming with a whine. 

“Oh, for shame, Doctor,” Zoe mocked him, smirking impishly, “I'm hardly finished with you yet.” 

With a rough kiss, she shoved Jamie aside. He fell onto his back, still panting, and laughing with delight. It was obvious the Doctor found Zoe's perverse idea of lovemaking just as tantalizing as he did, and he watched lasciviously as Zoe continued to torment the Doctor.

Zoe perched astride the Doctor, grinding against his half-hard cock. He reached to caress her, but she pushed his hands away. Aching for her, and echoing her little sighs and whimpers, it was all he could do not to grab hold of her. Leaning as if to kiss him, instead she took him to the hilt in one smooth movement, moaning with such wantonness it made him shudder. She collapsed against him then, trembling, and he slowly rocked against her, delighting in her cries and orgasmic shivers. 

As she quieted, she grew almost meek, resting with her head on his shoulder. He held her close and stroked her hair until she shifted. Kissing him, she cuddled close, nuzzling his neck as she fell to dozing. Neither she nor Jamie had slept much the night before. Jamie moved to curl up around Zoe, taking her in his arms, and was softly snoring moments later.

As the pair slept, The Doctor took the book he had been reading from his nightstand; a handwritten copy of Verne's tale of the Nautilus. The story carried an entirely different tone in this new context, and he read it with relish. Stifling an occasional laugh, and, upon reading a particular passage, shivering with delight, he wondered what details Jules might have omitted from his story.


End file.
